


Phalaenopsis Pulcherrima

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Orchids? Really, Douglas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phalaenopsis Pulcherrima

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Helsinki_.

“Orchids? Really, Douglas?”

He smirked his patented Richardson smirk and waited for the penny to drop. His captain, however, seemed completely oblivious to the meaning of his gift.

“My birthday is in another two weeks. Why now?”

“I was under the impression that sir associates orchids with – well, a certain kind of proposition.”

“Oh,” Martin uttered in a small voice, nearly dropping the bunch of flowers. Douglas presently relieved him from the burden, placing it onto the coffee table.

“A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would suffice,” he said smugly, pleased to see Martin’s cheeks turn an enticing shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Phalaenopsis pulcherrima is a species of orchid found from Hainan Island to western Malesia.


End file.
